wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lews Therin Telamon
Kefkakrazy 16:07, 25 April 2006 (UTC) :I'm 99% certain Telamon wasn't a blademaster. He wouldn't have learned the sword before the Dark One escaped, no reason, and he wouldn't have really had time to do it DURING the War. Too busy channeling and whatnot to waste time on an archaic idea such as swordplay... and anyway, if he needed a weapon, swords weren't really the best weapons back then, what with shocklances and all that good stuff. So no, I don't think Telamon was a blademaster, or even knew much more about a sword than what to do with the pointy end. ::I think this definatly indicates that he was a great swordsman in the least. Also Sammael was also a blademaster and he never bragged about Lews Therin not being one. WHich I think he would have taken much greater pride in. So I have no idea, question is. Do Utopian politicians have time for sports when they will live several hundred years? -- Elliot N 17:40, 25 April 2006 (UTC) ::Added, that swords was a popular sport and pastime. Sammael was a world champion and possibly Be'lal Elliot N ::Added again that Lews Therin definatly knows something of it, it is mentioned a few times Elliot N ::Ok, reread some stuff. Lews Therin gave the scar Sammael has on his face during a game of swords, or at least pretty sure that is what they were playing. After Lews Therin had defeated him. Since Sammael was a world champion and a blademaster I think that would make Lews Therin one as well. If at least at that moment, well as long as they have the same rules we do about blademasters. I dunno, Mods call on this one I think -- Elliot N 18:02, 25 April 2006 (UTC) :::No need. I admit my error. I suppose I overlooked that part; I didn't remember any specific examples of Telamon being a swordfighter and didn't really thing he WOULD be one, but given your evidence I have to agree with you. ::::Well now the question is is he an actual blademaster? The only reason I would think so would be for him to be able to even compete against a world champion he would have to be a similar level. I dunno, I think we need more opinions. -- Elliot N 13:37, 26 April 2006 (UTC) Rand killed Turak without being a blademaster (yet). I think Sammael may have been better than him, but bringing it up also brings up the scar, something I think he'd want to avoid. 207.181.15.218 03:41, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Balefire I haven't checked, but I'm pretty sure it's been stated by Robert Jordan that Lews Therin didn't balefire himself; he just drew on too much power until he was obliterated. Could be wrong, though. :The interview doesn't seem to exist online anymore, but I found a link to it and a (supposed) quote from Trinity College in Dublin, in 1993. -- nae'blis 19:40, 9 September 2006 (UTC) Healed I was just reading something.....from book1 prologue, ishamael heals Lews Therin of madness. Any Speculationto how that would work...even with the TP? ~ Uberlisk As to my knowledge, the mechanics of TP has never been documented enough to answer that. Ablar 12:20, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Madness *Hey there just a question for anyone who may be able to answer this one If Semirhage was trapped in the Bore when it was sealed, then the Dark One released the counter stroke which tainted saidin, in Knife of Dreams when she confronts Rand, how would she even know about the effects of the madness and the "voices" in his head. Its not like she was around the Breaking to study it????--GuanYu79 23:05, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :This was over a year ago, but I'll answer anyway. I don't believe that Semirhage stated that she specifically studied men who had gone mad from saidin. She had studied people who went mad by normal means during the Age of Legends and were unable to be helped by the power.[[User:Rahien|'Rahien']][[User_talk:Rahien|'☯']] 17:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Did Lews Therin also hear voices? Okay, I'm new to this so sorry if its messy. When I was reading (and this was a while ago, so I don't have the exact book or quote) When Lews is talking to Rand, he mentions something about being sick of the voices in his head, and now their back (i.e. Rand). Maybe the dragon is reborn again and again just as Ishamael thinks, and that he and the dragon will fight until the end of time.. ? If so that would mean that Lewis Therin heard voices from former dragons just as Rand does, And maybe they are one and the same soul and are there to guide the dragon to victory :I don't think Lews Therin heard any voices until he appeared in Rand's head. Presumably, a past incarnation did hear voices: the last time this particular Age happened (and the time before that, &c.). -Rrius 00:35, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Lewis Therins age Does anyone know how old Lewis Therin was ? I can't find any info about it, but as he was Tamyrlin and general he must have been old. And at that time the Aes sedai didn't take the three oaths so they would have lived longer then the Aes sedai in the third age.. Is there any info about when he was born ? I know they mention that Demandred is just a few days younger then Lewis Therin, and there should be some info about the year when Lewis Therin dies :) In The Gathering Storm, after Rand killed Semirhage he says to Cadsuane that they are a thousand years his minors. I believe that he saw himself as Lews Therin then and that Lews was over a thousand years old. Any comments ? :I think that the "thousands of years" was due to the length of time from the Age of Legends to the present. I believe that in the , it says that LTT was somewhere around four hundred or so at the time of his death. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 20:00, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes, in Towers of midnight Rand says he was around 430 years old when he died, and that would make him around 450 years old now. So then he says he is the oldest living aes sedai who was rasied properly. Dissociative Personality Disorder Where does this come from? I know that's how it seems, however, a few things seem to contradict this. For one, if it was simply a disorder, it wouldn't have been able to give information that Rand didn't already know, something that Lews Therin did. Also, Semirhage states that the voice was real after Rand initially captures her. I disagree with this label as it is stated right now, and I think we should remove it. Lews Therin and Lucifer I don't see how it is absurd to see the parallel between Lews Therin and Lucifer. One of Lews Therin's titles is "Lord of the Morning." A common title of Lucifer's is "Morning Star." Another of Lews Therin's titles is "Champion of Light." Translated into English, Lucifer means "Bringer of Light." After a long war against the Shadow, Lews Therin was so proud that he believed that man could match what the Creator did. The myth of Lucifer is that, as the Roman name for the planet Venus, it only appears in the morning and evening because it was too proud. Venus Lucifer believed it was more important and tried to outshine Jupiter and Saturn. Venus Lucifer was then cast out of heaven. I've found the parallel on the WOT FAQ, the Thirteenth Depository, and TarValon.net's library. I also found it right here. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 14:35, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :True, I was mainly talking about the part that stated that they had both fallen from grace or whatever it said. However, it looks fine now. Suppa chuppa 16:04, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Lews Therin's third name Telamon literally means "the dragon". think Siswai'Aman (spears of the dragon, roughly) and Tel'aran'rhiod (the unseen world, roughly but pretty literally) add them togeth then translate telamon, tel (the) amon (dragon) aka Telamon means "The Dragon". keep in mind that he was born named "Lews Therin" and he earned his third name, it would only make sense that his third name would be the name that strangers referred to him as, aka they called him the dragon in the old toungue, tel aman, and over time as the language shifted people who weren't thinking of it as a NAME translated it to the new language, naming him "the dragon" in the modern tongue. 04:28, April 15, 2018 (UTC)